emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Vanity
Vanity is Emile's Milotic in his Let's Play of Pokémon Platinum. She was the fifth Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Platinum Episode 43: Feeble Grind As a Feebas, she was captured alongside Emile's 3 Other Feebas, becoming the the 5th official member. Episode 44: Snow to Anger Feebas evolved into Milotic. Episode 48: Galactic Center Finally, she received the nickname of "Vanity". Episode 52: Distortion World Vanity won the final battle against Cyrus for Emile, despite being the last usable Pokemon and the lowest leveled, she survived Cyrus' Crobat's Cross Poison with 4 HP left and finished it off with an Ice Beam. Episode 53: Giratina She was the first Pokemon sent out to fight Giratina. She was defeated during Giratina's bio, however. Episode 54: Willpower Trip She was used to help catch Azelf, but she fainted off screen. Episode 55: Knowledge is Power She was also used to catch Uxie. She made Uxie faint twice with a critical hit that cut through its special defense buffs. Episode 62: Road to Victory Vanity assisted Emile by fighting Ace Trainers in Victory Road. Episode 64: The Miracle of Bertha Vanity played a major role in defeating the Ground-type Elite Four member of Sinnoh, Bertha, being used for almost every Pokémon, with the exception of Whiscash, who Psythe took down with Leaf Blade. Episode 65: Lucian Dreams Vanity also battled against Flint, the Fire-type Elite Four member, being used for a majority of the battle. However, Houndoom, Flint's first Pokemon, was one-shotted by Psythe's Brick Break. Episode 73: Resorting to Violence Vanity's surf assisted Emile while he was traveling to the Resort Area via Route 230. However, Vanity was not used in battle, due to the prevalence of Water-Types and her offensive moves do not do much against Water-Types. Episode 78: Barry Picking Vanity was left in the PC during Emile journey north through Route 225. Vanity was taken out of the PC for the battle with Barry. Vanity was able to knock out Barry's Heracross, after he was weakened by Eidolon. After Bodhi fainted, Vanity was sent out to battle Barry's Snorlax, a strong Special Defensive tank. Vanity defeated Snorlax and ultimately won the battle for Emile. Moves Current Moves *Surf (Episode 43 - Present) *Ice Beam (Episode 47 - Present) *Rain Dance (Episode 48 - Present) *Hydro Pump (Episode 50 - Present) Previous Moves * Tackle (Episode 43 - Episode 45) * Splash (Episode 43 - Episode 44) * Captivate (Episode ? - Episode 47) * Aqua Tail - Episode 45 - Episode 48) *Recover (Episode 45 - Episode 50) Nickname Origin Vanity was named by @CritikalHit. His reasoning was "@chuggaaconroy and nickname for Milotic is Vanity. Since it's dual meaning can mean worthless(feebas) or beauty (Milotic) #chuggaplatinum" (Tweet) Trivia * Vanity has a Timid Nature. * She likes to relax. * She likes sweet food. * Vanity is Chugga's first Pokemon that evolves in a unique way. ** Vanity is also Emile's first Pokemon that is insanely hard to find due to its rarity. * Vanity, as a Feebas, was luckily found by Chugga after searching two rows to find one of the four elusive tiles in Mt. Coronet, the only place where Feebas is found. * Vanity is the highest level Pokemon that Emile has in Platinum at the final battle against Cynthia again. ** In fact, Vanity is Emile's strongest Pokemon as of today, at Level 74. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Water Types Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Fish Category:Female Pokémon Category:Chuggaaconroy's Pokemon Platinum Team Category:Captured in a Premier Ball Category:Marine Life Category:Serpents Category:Snakes Category:Female Category:Episodes Featuring Evolution Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members